The Next Monday
by Abishop
Summary: What happens to the group the following Monday. More Chapters to follow.
1. Default Chapter

Standard Disclaimer: Same old Same old. I don't own the characters never have Never will. But A girl can dream can't she  
  
The Next Monday-6am to 7:30 am  
  
Chapter 1 -Allison  
  
Allison Reynolds rolled out of bed an hour earlier than usual. For once in her life the night before she had a good day. Her parents hadn't ignored her. They couldn't BELIEVE the change in her. Allison had never known that the reason that her parents ignored her was because of the way she was. Allison now had to wonder WHY she had pulled into a shell. To tell you the truth she wasn't even sure anymore.  
  
And than there was....him. Andrew Clark. How a guy like that liked her she had no idea. Here he was the most popular guy in school. Hot and Sexy and he really seemed to like her. And She was ALMOST positive that it wasn't JUST because of her look. Like so many guys would. No, he had taken an interest in her before that. He wanted to hear about her. Why she was the way she was.  
  
In fact, the whole Breakfast club was important to her. There was Claire the "Princess" She had actually done the final Polish as she called it to Allison. The way she said it Everyone is beautiful. We just need to bring it out to match your personality. And when Claire had done her transformation..wow. Even Allison had trouble believing that that was her in the mirror. There was NO WAY that could be her. She just wasn't that pretty. But Andy's reaction told her she was.  
  
There was John. "The Criminal." The one guy of the group who wasn't as bad as he seemed once you got to the inside. John had had a VERY TOUGH life. Nobody in the school had really realised how bad a home life he had had until that fatal Saturday.had it really only been a few days ago?  
  
Brian. Dear sweet Brian. In a way he had it as bad as John. Just in a different way. He had almost killed himself with a gun. True it had only been a flair gun but still a gun was a gun. Thank goodness he hadn't. She couldn't have gotten along without his friendship now that she knew what it was.  
  
Yesterday had been one of the most interesting days in her life. She, ALLISON, had spent the day with Claire. A week ago she couldn't have even imagined it. But the day had flown by. She had called Claire. Which shocked her in the first place. But to ask her to come over and help her complete the new Allison. They had had a ball. Which was another complete surprise. Claire had come over after church (Claire had wanted to skip but didn't want to cause problems with her mother.) They had started by going through the closet. Shocking as it was Claire had liked a lot of her clothes it was just the way that Allison had been wearing them. They mentioned to her parents that they were going shopping. And her father had handed over his credit card. Told her to buy as much as she wanted and to have fun. But to try to keep him out of the poor house. Seems he wanted his daughter to be happy. They had bought a few new things. But not to much. Gone home and gotten rid of some of the "Darker" clothes as Claire called them. Claire had taught her how to put on some of the makeup that was new to her. And taught her how to do her hair without laying it all over her face.  
  
And while she had done this she couldn't help wondering what the others were doing on this first day back, since the others had all changed their lives as she walked out the door to start a new life at school.  
  
Well, what do you all think? Is it worth a second chapter or should I just forget it?  
  
Comments are MUCH APPRICITED as this is my first fan fic. 


	2. Bender 6am to 7:30am

The Breakfast Club-The next Monday Chapter 2  
  
Bender 6am-7:30am  
  
Standard Disclaimer: I don't own these wonderful characters. Never have never will. That honour belongs to John Hughes. Shoot.  
  
Authors Note: Thanks for all your wonderful comments. It has given me the courage to try to continue this story. Hope you enjoy. I promise that things will get MUCH more exciting once we hit 8am for school. This chapter should be MUCH more interesting as it's Bender we are talking about. Also the rating is OBVIOUSLY higher  
  
**********  
  
"Christ" John Bender did NOT want to get to up for school. But than again when did he ever. School was definitely not his favourite place to be. His school life sucked. But than all of life sucked. He was never going to get anyplace with the way his life was. But than John remembered. The Breakfast Club.  
  
Jesus, had it only been two days since that had happened. What was life going to be life now. He was friends with some of the most popular kids at school. That he had even bothered with him for 2 seconds amazed even him. Although, he wonder if that would still be the case. After all, did he really expect everything to stay the same. True that they seemed to accept him on Saturday. But come on. Andy Clark. The state wrestling Champion. Yeah right. John could see that happening. Oh and her highness Claire. That was one relationship that he hoped somehow survived. He was exactly sure how it would. Especially considering her so called friends. He really didn't understand how a person could be friends with people like that. They were so phoney. Brian, Geez that guy had something stuck up his butt. And he wasn't sure what it was. But he hoped that whatever it was still dislodged. But from what he had figured out Saturday "Big Bri's" Parents were probably as bad as his. He was expected to be this perfect little student. Hell, they expected him to get perfect grades. They couldn't even accept the fact that the freaking elephant didn't light up when you pulled the stupid things trunk. "My life may suck but at least I never tried to kill myself over it" Bender thought. And than there was Allison. At least he knew her name now. He figured that she had to be the only one in the group less popular than he was. Hell, nobody had even known her name. She had been this THING that just sort of roamed the high school. And the only reason that she had shown up on Saturday was because "I didn't have anything better to do"  
  
And now he was going to have to get up again and have to deal with his father. How anybody could deal with that man was beyond his comprehension. Gee, wouldn't Andy be proud. A $100 word. His father had made his life miserable when he had gotten home Saturday. Yelling at him about what "A no good lazy thing he was. And how he never did anything." And was he soooo proud that he had managed to get ANOTHER 2 months detention WHILE he was in detention? John was just about the stupidest thing he had ever layed eyes on. Nobody had ever done that before. And he was sure that no one would ever do it again. Well, Bender was going to show him he was going to show them all.  
  
John had spent the previous day trying to change his life. True he wasn't about to change completely. He had actually gone out and looked for work. He was actually smart enough to get cleaned up. He figured that if he had half a chance with Claire he couldn't take her to any stoner parties. She may have accepted him but he doubted if he stayed the same way that she would like him for long. Even if she only had kissed him to piss off her parents he doubted that she would do it for long. So he had to prove to her if not himself that he could be better than even he imagined.  
  
John opened his eyes to peer at the clock. Shit it was a quarter after 7. He must have drifted off. John jumped out of bed and grabbed some clothes. He would grab something to eat on the way to school.  
  
Hope you enjoyed my second effort. Even I have to admit it doesn't suck. Who do you guys vote for me to do next? 


	3. Andy 6am-7:30am

Andy 6am-7:30am  
  
Sorry for the delay but unfortuatly when I hit the other 3 I got hit with a case of writer's block. So I rewatched the movie today for inspiration. This is the result.  
  
Standard disclaimer-these characters don't belong to me. Never have never will. But what I do with them is my own choice.  
  
******************  
  
Unlike the rest of the Breakfast Club Andy had been up for a few hours. He had meant to get in a good workout Saturday but because of the taunting in his head had attacked that poor guy. He didn't know HOW he was going to make it up to him. But he knew that he needed to. There was NO EXCUSE for what he had done. And he couldn't get it out of his mind. He had tried. Heaven knows he had. He had almost managed to convince himself that he had been just "Screwing around" as his father had said and got caught.  
  
He had to learn to deal with his father and coach. He couldn't let them get to him anymore. He didn't like what he had done. It wasn't the person he wanted to be. Goofing off to get laughs. Torching kids who were weaker and less popular than him. People like the guys in the breakfast club.  
  
The Breakfast Club. Now there was a group. Completely different from each other. 3 days ago he wouldn't have considered even TALKING to them. Well, he was friends with Claire. But Brian, Allison and of all people BENDER. The school Druggie.  
  
The one that amazed him the most to tell you the truth had to be Allison. 3 days ago he hadn't known her name. Now she was all that he could think about. He had almost called and invited her to Stimpy's party Sat night. He HAD called and talked to her. But he decided to stay home and do some thinking about what he wanted to do now. He had changed. He wasn't the same person who had shown up at school Saturday morning.  
  
  
  
He had TRIED to call Allison yesterday. Only to be informed that she had been gone all day with Claire. Not only was the one person that he wanted to talk to more than anything not home...she had taken one of his closest friends with her. When he tried to call Bender he was told by Bender's father that "That no good LAZY son of mine has disappeared." Brian's mother had rudely informed him that her son had to catch up on his studying as he had wasted all day yesterday while he was at school for detention. All that time at school and he couldn't even study she said. Andy had thought about trying to call some other friends of his but considering what he had been through he had just gone out for a nice long run. Time to think.  
  
Andy looked at the clock in the weight room. "Shit" he thought. He had better get his shower before school started. The rest of the club would be here soon.  
  
***********************  
  
Andy's thought's to follow in a few days. DEFINATLY. I have the idea in mind. Just not time to write it. Well, it will be posted unless I go into labor. ;-) 


End file.
